Se Quiere, Se Mata
by Andromeda.Uchiha.11
Summary: Songfic. "Se Quiere, Se Mata" - Shakira. Yaoi, M-preg.  ShinoSasu.


_**Braulio tiene ojos grandes y cabellos oscuros, nunca come en exceso y jamás duerme desnudo. Siempre viste de gris, pues no tiene remedio la tendencia a buscarse el punto intermedio.**_

Shino Aburame es chico de 17 años, hijo único, buen estudiante y responsable aunque no sobresale mucho del resto. Tiene muchos amigos, entre ellos Kiba y Shikamaru, quienes son sus vecinos y mejores amigos desde que eran pequeños pero ahora iban en diferentes preparatorias; Shino y Kiba en una, y Shikamaru en otra.

_**Dana es niña de bien (eso dicen sus padres), nunca llega a su casa más de diez ni muy tarde.**_

Sasuke Uchiha, estudiante modelo y gran deportista de 16 años. Es muy popular y cotizado en su colegio tanto por mujeres como por hombres. A pesar de ser muy conocido su grupo de amigos se reduce solamente a cinco personas: su sobreprotector primo Sai, su mejor amigo Gaara, Neji, Suigetsu y Shikamaru. Gracias a esta amistad en común fue que se conocieron.

Era la típica posada de navidad, este año se realizaría en la casa de los Nara. Durante la fiesta Shikamaru notó como sus dos buenos amigos no se la estaban pasando de lo más divertido, por eso decidió presentarlos para ver si entre ellos se entretenían un rato antes de salir huyendo por el aburrimiento. Sin molestarse en avisar, tomó al Uchiha del brazo y lo llevó a rastras frente al joven de lentes oscuros.

Sasu, quiero presentar a uno de mis mejores amigos, Shino Aburame. Shino, él es Sasuke Uchiha, uno de mis amigos y compañero de curso. Los dejaré solos para que se conozcan un poco. – Sin agregar nada más se fue al instante. Ambos chicos se miraron un rato, estudiándose antes de responder algo.

Es un gusto Uchiha, Shika me ha hablado mucho de ti. – Dice mientras extiende su mano en forma de saludo.

Llámame Sasuke, e igualmente, Nara no deja de mencionarlos. – Acepta la mano sonriendo.

Ambos se van a un sofá un poco apartado del centro de la sala para platicar cómodamente. En pocos minutos los dos entran en suficiente confianza, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, algo raro en ambos, especialmente en el moreno menor dado a su muy particular carácter. Tan centrados estaban en su charla que ni cuenta se dieron lo animado del ambiente hasta que vieron a un chico cayó frente a ellos por lo embriagado que se encontraba.

Al parecer lo bueno ya esta comenzando, ¿no te parece Sasuke?

Humph, tienes razón. – Se levanta para después dirigirse al vestíbulo seguido por su nuevo amigo. – Será mejor que me vaya, mis padres se pondrán histéricos si llego más tarde.

Pero si a penas van a dar las diez, y la fiesta termina hasta la una. ¿No te puedes quedar un rato más?

No puedo. – Responde con pesar. – En verdad lo siento, mis padres son algo "especiales"… Aunque podemos vernos otro día si quieres.

Los dos intercambiaron números de celular y direcciones de correo, cuando El azabache se fue, un chico con cola de caballo se acerco feliz.

Veo que mi nuevo amigo te interesó.

Como no tienes idea Shika.

Je, ya sabía yo que sería bueno juntarlos.

Al día siguiente en el centro comercial, Shino y Sasuke fueron al cine y a comer. Se a pasaron todo el día juntos viendo tiendas o jugando en el Arcade. Para el final de la tarde el de lentes oscuros se ofreció a llevar al otro a su casa después de acordar verse el siguiente fin de semana. Así fue como crearon la costumbre de salir cada sábado y platicar por teléfono el domingo.

Una vez terminadas las vacaciones su rutina sufrió ligeros cambios por las clases, los cuales fueron mucho mejores. Cosa que Shikamaru notó desde el primer día que vio a Shino esperando fuera de su escuela.

Era un lunes muy tranquilo y aburrido, por ser sólo la segunda semana de clases no tenían tarea ni exámenes futuros. Neji y Shikamaru caminaban juntos rumbo a la salida del colegio cuando el Nara vislumbro a su vecino fuera de la reja, le pareció raro ya que según recordaba él debería estar en clases aún. Sospechando el motivo de su visita se acercó a saludarlo.

¡Ey! Amigo, ¿y ese milagro? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en TU escuela? – Interrogó directamente.

Hola Shika. Ya salí, me cambiaron el horario.

Ah, ya veo. Entonces decidiste aprovechar y venir a…

¡¿Otra vez tú? – Gritó un pelinegro sin su típica sonrisa acompañado por dos muchachos más. – El sábado se la pasaron todo el día juntos, ¿qué no fue suficiente con eso?

Buenas tardes Sai. – Saludó cortés. – Pues Sasuke es mi novio, así que si tengo auto y tiempo, es lógico que venga a recogerlo ¿no?

¿Ya te lo entregaron? – Preguntó el mencionado ignorando la sorpresa y enmudecimiento del resto de los presentes.

Hace rato. Quedó como nuevo, mucho mejor que antes. – Dijo tomando su mano.

¡Esperen un minuto! – Interrumpió un peliblanco.- Sasuke, ¿desde cuándo son pareja?

Mmm… Llevamos dos semanas.

¿Y no nos dijiste nada? – Gaara se molesto mucho con el azabache, eran mejores amigos, se supone que no tenían secretos entre ellos.

Tú tampoco me dijiste nada sobre Sai, estamos a mano.

No puedo creerlo, ¡dos semanas! Si vivimos juntos, ¿cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta?

¿Será porque cuando yo salía o hablaba con Chino, tú hacías lo mismo pero con Gaara? – Ya después de aclarar y arreglar las cosas con sus amigos, la pareja se fue a casa del menor.

_**Braulio y Dana se quieren como cualquier pareja, pero un día fueron presa de la naturaleza.**_

La noche que cumplían seis meses de noviazgo, Shino decidió invitarlo a cenar aprovechando que sus padres no estarían el fin de semana. Llegada la hora, ambos disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena italiana, la favorita de Sasuke. Al terminar, los dos lavaron los platos antes de irse a la sala.

Gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa. – Le decía entre besos.

Me alegra que te gustara, Sasu. – Lo besa y acaricia lentamente mientras se van recostando en el sofá.

_**Y de sus propios instintos no escaparon con suerte. Con el fuego por dentro y las hormonas presentes, por la ley del magneto se acercaron los cuerpos.**_

Esa noche fue la más hermosa y especial que hubieran tenido antes. Se entregaron el uno al otro, sin miedos no objeciones, sólo ellos dos fundiéndose en un solo ser.

La noche les pareció demasiado corta, estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos cuando el sonido de un celular los sorprendió. Era el primo del menor, avisándole sobre la pronta llegada de sus padres. Se vistieron lo más rápido posible y en menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraban dentro del auto con rumbo a la casa de la familia Uchiha.

_**Ese día llegaste un poco más de las diez pero el susto se dio unas semanas después cuando te confirmaron tus terribles sospechas, un niño nacería y ya sabías la fecha.**_

Las semanas pasaron y todo seguía normal, a excepción de que Sasuke empezó a tener algunos malestares algo inusuales.

Sasu, ¿seguro que quieres ir a la escuela hoy?

Si Sai, sólo estoy un poco mareado, no es nada… - No pudo terminar ya que una nueva arcada se lo impidió.

No mientas. – Lo ayuda a lavarse la cara. – Desde hace días has tenido mareos y desmayos, me preocupas, ¿no será que estás…

¡Ni te atrevas a decirlo!... Eso es imposible.

Pero la otra vez me dijiste que Shino y tú ya lo habían hecho, y sacando cuentas, pues es muy probable.

No, no… Sólo fue una vez, quizás, quizás algo me cayó mal y…

Tranquilízate Sasuke. Mira, hoy nos salimos temprano de clases y vamos al doctor.

Sai, ¿qué haré? Si resulta ser cierto…

Primero vamos al doctor, tal vez sólo estés enfermo.

Fueron al colegio como normalmente lo hacían, sin levantar sospechas. Al finalizar la tercera clase se escaparon por la barda de atrás para luego ir directo al hospital del centro.

Llegaron e inmediatamente pidieron hablar con la medico de la familia. Tsunade, doctora en jefe, le hizo varias preguntas y exámenes de sangre al chico ojinegro. Al cabo de un rato volvió con los resultados de estos. _"Felicidades joven Uchiha, tiene dos meses de embarazo." _Escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento.

_**Pero si ala hora del té nada pasa, sólo te irás lejos de casa, por haber traído una vida de más a engrasar ésta podrida ciudad donde lo que no se quiere se mata.**_

Cuando despertó se vio recostado en una camilla. Su primo se acercó tomándole la mano derecha. El menor rompió a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

¿Qué voy a hacer? - Dijo desesperado. – Mis padres me van a matar… Me correrán de la casa…

Tranquilo Sasu, todo estará bien. – Lo abraza para calmarlo.

¡No lo estará! ¡Conoces a mi padre! No durará ni un minuto en hacerlo, y mi mamá lo apoyará como siempre… Lo mismo pasó con Itachi.

Quizás yo pueda ayudarte. – Un enfermero con lentes entra a la habitación. – Conozco a alguien que es capaz de ayudarte con tu problema.

¿Y tú quién eres? – Pregunta el moreno mayor.

Mi nombre es Kabuto. – Les sonríe.

¿Ayudar? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sasuke…

Aborto. Piénsalo, son dos jóvenes con un gran futuro por delante, un bebé les arruinaría la vida.- Les da una tarjeta. – Si deciden hacerlo sólo llámenme a este número. Tómense su tiempo, pero no demasiado, en unas semanas más se te empezará a notar… Sasuke.

Los dos morenos se quedaron solos, pensando en lo dicho por ese extraño sujeto. ¿Abortar? Nunca hubieran pensado en esa opción, demasiado cruel e injusta para el pequeño que se formaba dentro del interior de uno de ellos.

Sasuke, ¿cuándo se los dirás a Shino?

… Yo…

Es una buena persona, dudo mucho que te deje solo con esto. Vamos, no pierdes nada, él te ama.

Tienes razón. – Sonríe esperanzado. – Se lo diré esta misma noche. Gracias primo.

Shikamaru había invitado a algunos amigos a ver películas en su casa. Mientras él, Gaara y Sai preparaban las botanas; Suigetsu, Kiba y Neji iban por los dvd´s. Sasuke aprovechó esto para pedirle a su novio hablar con él a solas en su casa.

¿Qué te pasa Sasu? Has estado muy extraño hoy. – Se sienta en uno de los sillones invitando al otro a hacer lo mismo.

Debes saber algo. – Le toma las manos y lo mira directamente a los ojos. – Estoy embarazado.

… Es broma ¿cierto? Dime que estás bromeando.

Es la verdad, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo. – Shino se levanta abruptamente caminando de un lado a otro desesperado.

No, no, no… Es mentira… Esto no puede estar pasándome… Mi vida se arruinó… ¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que eras fértil?

¿Disculpa? ¿Crees que de haberlo sabido te lo hubiera ocultado?

¿Lo sabías?

¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo me crees capaz de algo así? – Lo encara muy molesto. - ¡Por Dios! ¡Hazte cargo de tu responsabilidad!

¿Qué? Solo lo hicimos una vez, y fue hace tiempo, ese bastardo no puede ser mío… - Un fuerte golpe lo hizo callar.

Desgraciado. – Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos pero ni una sola logró rodar por sus mejillas. – Olvídate de mí… No quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

Sasuke salió corriendo antes de que Shino pudiera responderle. Afuera se encontraba Sai, quien fue el único que notó la ausencia del par. Al ver el estado de su primo y como éste lo ignoró, fue rápido a la casa del Aburame.

¡Shino! – Azotó estrepitosamente la puerta. - ¡¿Qué le hiciste infeliz? – Lo toma del cuello de la camisa para estamparlo contra la pared.

¡Yo no le hice nada!

¡No mientas! – Lo golpea fuertemente rompiéndole el labio.

¡Sai! – Grita un pelirrojo preocupado.

Neji, Gaara y Suigetsu separan y detienen al moreno mientras Kiba y Shikamaru atendían al otro lastimado.

¿Por qué se están peleando? – Sai, un poco más calmado, ignora a Shikamaru y señala al de lentes.

Te lo advierto Aburame, si algo malo llega a pasarle a Sasuke, juro que te haré pagar. - Sale de la casa seguido por su novio.

Los que se quedaron sólo miraron pidiendo una explicación al atacado. Después de curarlo el golpe comenzó a contarles lo sucedido sin interrupción. El primero en reaccionar fue Suigetsu, que si no fuera por la rápida intervención de Neji hubiera lastimado más al ex novio de amigo.

Mientras seguían discutiendo, Kiba, quien extrañamente se había mantenido callado. Se levantó y caminó hacía la entrada tranquilamente. Ante esto, sus amigos lo observaron curiosos. Sólo continuó hasta la puerta pero antes de abrirla, se giró mirando fijamente a su mejor amigo.

Tal vez no conozca mucho a Sasuke, pero si lo suficiente para saber que él te ama, y de seguro ahora mismo está sufriendo mucho por ti. Shino, no voy a juzgarte ni nada, pero lo que hiciste… Espero estés preparado para los problemas que vendrán… Iré a buscarlo, ¿alguien me acompaña?

Suigetsu y Neji salieron tras él, dejando al par de vecinos solos. Shino reflexionaba todo lo sucedido, se arrepentía, eso era seguro. Su miedo y desesperación lo hicieron pensar y decir cosas que en realidad no sentía.

¿Qué hice? – Se repetía sentado en el sillón.

Perder al amor de tu vida y futuro padre de tu hijo. – Escuchó decir al de coleta. Éste le lanza las llaves del auto. – Vamos, sabes que no te perdonará pero por lo menos debes intentarlo.

Sentado en una banca del parque se encontraba un solitario chico, lloraba y maldecía al que alguna vez fue su pareja. Lo abandonó, y todo por el pequeño ser creciendo en su vientre. Sabía que él no tenía la culpa, aunque no podía evitar culparlo un poco. Vio su vida caer en pedazos, embarazado y sin el apoyo de su novio, del de sus padres ni hablar. No podría criar al bebé solo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder cuidarse bien durante el embarazo, sólo lo traería al mundo a sufrir.

_**Y antes de que el vecino y la familia supiera fuiste donde el doctor a acabar con el problema. Tu vecino está en casa dándose un buen duchazo y tú dos metros bajo tierra viendo crecer gusanos.**_

No tenía otra opción. Sacó su celular y una pequeña tarjeta, llamó al número escrito esperando que alguien contestara. Kabuto le explicó donde debería ir y que él mismo lo estaría esperando.

Una vez en el hospital, lo condujo hacia el sótano del edificio. En el cuarto había una cama y unos extraños aparatos sobre la mesa. _"Ponte esto. Iré por el doctor."_

Sasuke comienza a desvestirse inseguro, temblaba sin querer al ponerse la bata blanca, ese lugar lo ponía muy nervioso. A los minutos entró un hombre mayor con cabello largo y penetrantes ojos amarillos.

Buenas noches Sasuke, sor el Dr. Orochimaru. – El señor le ordena acostarse en la camilla especial antes de que Kabuto le colocara una intravenosa. – Te pondremos anestesia general, así no sentirás nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Una vez administrada la sustancia empezó a perder las fuerzas. Se sentía dormido, veía a los dos sujetos como si fueran solamente sombras moviéndose lentamente, sus voces se escuchaban ya muy lejanas. _"Ya está listo. Despídete de tu lindo bebé, Sasuke."_

En la entrada del parque, un grupo de siete jóvenes recién formado esperaba impaciente por escuchar el motivo de esa improvisada reunión.

¿Para qué demonios nos llamaste Shikamaru? ¡Deberíamos estar buscando a Sasuke!

Tranquilo Gaara, por eso mismo lo hice, no podemos estar dando vueltas por ahí como locos. Shino, Sai y tú son los que más lo conocen, ¿tienen alguna idea de a dónde pudo haber ido?

En su casa no está. – Interrumpió Neji. – Deberíamos llamar a la policía y a los hospitales, tal vez ellos… ¿Sai? ¿Qué te pasa? – El mencionado estaba más pálido de lo normal.

El hospital… Ay no, Sasuke, no puedes…

Constantes pitidos llenaban la fría habitación. El paciente, más blanco a cada segundo, no era consciente de la terrible situación a su alrededor.

Esto esta tardando más de lo que debería.

Dr. Orochimaru, el ritmo cardíaco esta bajando demasiado.

Demonios ¡No puedo parar la hemorragia!

¡Dr. Orochimaru!

¡Desfibrilador!

Kabuto le pasó rápido el aparato. _"Uno, dos, tres, ¡despejen!"_ se escuchaba repetidamente. Trataron de reanimarlo durante dos minutos, después de varios intentos se rindieron. Inesperadamente la puerta se abre dejando ver a un par de guardias de seguridad seguidos por la jefa del hospital. Una vez fueron capturados, Tsunade se apresura a revisar al joven en la camilla, descubriendo que por desgracia ya no podía hacer nada por él.

En la sala de espera, Shino y los demás aguardaban por noticias del azabache desaparecido. Al ver salir por un pasillo a un doctor junto con su enfermero esposado y con sangre en sus batas se asustaron.

Corrieron hacia Tsunade buscando respuestas, ella no pudo más que negar con la cabeza. Lágrimas y llantos no se hicieron esperar, Sai inconsolable y Shino en estado de shock, apenas eran consientes de la explicación dada por la doctora.

Debido a que el joven Uchiha tenía poco más de doce semanas de gestación no era apto para el método principal, el Dr. Orochimaru decidió utilizar otro que es más peligroso, este le provocó una severa hemorragia que pudo no haber sido letal, sin embargo, sumado a la mala administración de anestesia y el poco monitoreo, su corazón…

Las palabras se escuchaban pero no tenían significado alguno para ellos, sólo una última frase los hizo reaccionar. _"Sasuke Uchiha ha muerto."_

_**Pero si a la hora del té nada pasa, sólo te irás lejos de casa, por haber traído una vida de más a engrasar ésta podrida ciudad donde lo que no se quiere se mata.**_

El funeral se llevó acabo dos días después del incidente. El Dr. Orochimaru y el enfermero Kabuto ya habían sido sentenciados, cadena perpetua a cada uno por negligencia medica y practica de abortos ilegales a menores de edad.

En el entierro sólo se presentaron sus amigos cercanos, sus padres y su hermano junto con su esposo Deidara e hijo Naruto. La tragedia logró ablandar el corazón de su padre haciendo que pidiera perdón a su hijo mayor.

Shino veía todo desde lejos, no se atrevía a acercarse. De rodillas y llorando inconsolablemente pedía perdón a su primer y único amor. Perdón por no ser un cobarde y abandonarlo, por no haberle demostrado lo mucho que lo amaba cuando más lo necesitaba.

Perdóname Sasuke… Perdóname… Te amo…

_**Pero si a la hora del té nada pasa, sólo te irás lejos de casa, por haber traído una vida de más a engrasar ésta podrida ciudad donde lo que no se quiere se mata.**_

_**Se mata.**_


End file.
